


Vault Girls

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Casual Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, Sexy Sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a quiet night in Sanctuary, Gaige and Maya take their friendship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vault Girls

"So, I mean...what kinda stuff can you do with it?"

No one had expected Gaige and Maya to end up as something almost approaching friends, but it made a certain amount of sense when you stopped and thought about it. Aside from the decade of difference in their ages, they had a surprising amount in common: they were the only women on a team of men (and whatever the hell Zer0 was); they were each fiercely intelligent, even if Maya tended more toward book-smarts and Gaige more toward turning-household-appliances-into-robots-smarts; they were both immediately recognizable due to the weird shit going on with their left arms; and, most pertinently for the moment, they were both virgins.

That last point had only just come out over a not-inconsiderable number of drinks one idle dim cycle at Moxxi's. They'd been chatting about their shitty upbringings, and Gaige had asked, half joking, whether any of the monks had ever gone 'creepy uncle' on Maya, at which point the blue-haired woman burst into tears.

She'd explained that the monks had been strictly celibate and the villagers had been scared shitless of her and that she'd never even been kissed until a fellow prospective Vault hunter had tried to force himself on her on the ship to Pandora and gotten his throat kicked in for his trouble. Gaige, half confessing and half trying to cheer her up, told pretty much the same story, only replacing 'villagers' with 'classmates' and 'scared shitless' with 'just supremely weirded out' and 'attempted rape by late Vault hunter' with 'constant self-stimulation with fusion-powered sex toys of her own design.'

That had made Maya blush, and that had made them both drink, and before they knew it instead of sitting on opposite sides of the booth Gaige was practically sitting in Maya's lap.

"So, I mean...what kinda stuff can you do with it?"

The question was Gaige's attempt to distract Maya from her embarrassment, and herself from the strange thoughts she was having about the heat coming from the Siren's body. Maya licked her lips.

"Well, I...I can't change the shape or the color or anything, but..."

The tattoos running down her left arm phosphoresced, and a sphere of purple force about the size of a grenade popped into being above the table. Gaige's eyes went wide as she watched its surface dance.

"Wow, that's so cool!" she slurred, and that made Maya blush again. "Can I touch it?"

Maya swallowed. "I guess. I mean, it's not dangerous. I don't think."

Gaige reached her flesh hand up to the surface of the construct, giggling when her fingers brushed it.

"Ooh, it's tingly! It feels good." Gaige practically moaned the words, and Maya shifted awkwardly in her seat, which just made the teen genius' body press more firmly against hers.

"You ever use it when you, you know..." Maya's eyebrow rose, and Gaige shrugged. "Toy with yourself?" The Siren's eyes went wide, the bubble of force popping in her surprise, and Gaige just stared, open-mouthed. "Aw, come on, don't tell me you never touched..."

"Of course I have," Maya snapped, a little louder than she intended. When a few heads turned in their direction, she sunk down into her seat with another blush. "I'm a woman. I have...needs. But I never thought to use my..."

Gaige smiled lazily. "Wanna see something funny?"

Maya nodded hesitantly, and alll of a sudden her thigh began to tingle. It wasn't until she looked down that her sluggish, half-drunk mind realized the mechanical hand laid casually across it was vibrating. When she looked back up, Gaige was grinning lecherously. The tingle on her leg was making Maya stir, but not nearly as much as the sudden, unbidden thought of the young inventor using the buzzing hand on herself.

As if in a trance, Maya's hand rose up to Gaige's, not to push it away but to draw it farther up her thigh, up and in until she could feel the irresistible tingle teasing against the apex. When she looked at Gaige, the girl was wide-eyed, but not trying to pull away.

"Hey now, you two." The two women jumped as Moxxi leaned down over the table, offering them each another bottle, a view of her Brobdingnagian cleavage, and a knowing grin. "Either find yourselves a room, or let me get my camera..."

Gaige and Maya blushed beet red, each trying to hide her face in the other's shoulder, a decision which led to them more or less rubbing their faces together and just blushing harder. The red got even brighter as Moxxi's dirty chuckle lingered after her, the rest of the bar returning more or less to normal as the people who'd momentarily been paying attention to Gaige and Maya resumed paying attention to Moxxi's sashaying, half-naked body.

The Siren and the inventor turned back to each other, faces flushed, Gaige's hand still on the inside of Maya's thigh. That was all it took.

* * *

To their mutual credit, they'd managed to get back to the bunk bed they shared at Crimson Raiders HQ before any of the clothes started coming off. Once she had the young redhead slammed up against the lockers, kissing her long and wet and hard and groaning as she responded in enthusiastic kind, Maya wasted no time in unzipping Gaige's vest and pulling up her shirt to reveal small, firm, perky breasts with long, hard nipples just begging to be sucked. And since her brain was running entirely on instinct (and thirty-proof Pandoran beer), that was exactly what she did.

Gaige let out a squeal of pleasure that made the dampness between Maya's legs grow wetter, then even wetter when the younger woman's slender hands slid under the waist of her baggy pants to start squeezing the perfectly toned ass cheeks just underneath.

Maya pulled back to take a breath, which meant she got to watch Gaige's breasts bounce with the girl's gasping breaths. "What...what are we doing?" Maya mumbled, half drunk and half not-nearly-drunk-enough.

"I think we're screwing," Gaige said.

"Oh. Okay, I just wanted to make sure."

The two shared a heated glance, then burst into giggles that only lasted until their mouths touched again.

Getting Gaige out of her shirt and skirt (but very emphatically leaving her in her stockings) was easy for Maya, but the Siren's armored, skintight unitard proved too formidable for Gaige's boozy genius to handle. Maya had to step back far enough to take it off herself, revealing her rock hard body to Gaige's widening eyes. Maya bit her lip, then gasped as the smaller girl grabbed her waist and began to lick and suck and tease her little pink nipples.

"You're so effing hot," Gaige mumbled, the vibration being translated up Maya's nipple just making her buck harder. "How are all Sirens so effing hot?"

"Oh, Goddess," Maya moaned, her tattooed hand threading through Gaige's hair, holding the girl's diligently hungry mouth against her breast.

"You taste good," Gaige growled, and Maya moaned as the inventor's warm hand rose up to cup and tease her other breast. Then she gasped when she felt the robotic one sliding down her stomach, the cool, smooth metal making her skin tingle and leaving no doubt as to where it was headed. "Is this okay?" Gaige murmured, and Maya groaned.

"Oh, stop talking and just do it!"

That made Gaige laugh giddily, a sound that Maya eclipsed with a moan of ecstasy when she felt someone's fingers other than her own push inside her for the first time.

As smooth as the polished metal was and as soaking wet as her pussy was, Gaige could slide two fingers into the tight canal without hesitation. They were cold at first, a sensation that Maya found almost as delectable as being penetrated in the first place, but the heat of the tight flesh sucking at them quickly warmed them up, and soon Maya's muscular hips were thrusting against Gaige's hand, teeth biting down on the younger girl's shoulder to keep from screaming. Just as she started to think that she'd never again experience so much pleasure, Gaige's hand started to buzz.

Maya's hips surged forward, a scream ripped from her throat as her muscles clenched around the vibrating invaders, a flood of Siren juice covering Gaige's humming fingers, which just kept pumping and tickling until Maya's mouth couldn't maintain its grip on Gaige's neck, a profane, babbling moan echoing through the building as she rode another wave of orgasm. When Gaige's hand stopped moving, and buzzing, Maya's shock-stiffened knees finally collapsed, dropping both of them against the lockers.

As Maya let the smaller woman support her weight, breath coming in heaving gasps, the little redhead just pulled back to look at her, wide-eyed and breathing hard herself.

"Oh my god." Gaige grinned. "That was so COOL!"

"I've never...never come like that," Maya gasped, and Gaige's smile turned to one of shy, almost bashful pride.

"For real?"

Maya leaned in for another kiss to show her gratitude, the two young women's shaking bodies pressing together, tongues slipping and sucking and rock-hard nipples rubbing and thighs entwining. The Siren reached down to experimentally rub between Gaige's legs, and found the entire area flooded with moisture.

Gaige's hips started to move of their own accord as soon as she felt Maya's hand, and suddenly the Siren's awe and nervousness vanished, replaced by the tender certainty of the aching, gushing need to make the hot little roboticist come.

"Lie down on the bed," she growled.

Gaige obeyed without hesitation, laying herself out on her back, gently-pointed breasts heaving into the air with every breath and thighs spread wide. The girl's smooth, swollen outer lips gleamed with moisture, winking open to reveal the glorious pink wetness inside. When Maya's hand gently touched the top of a striped stocking, she found it soaked and sticky with proof of the redhead's arousal.

"Tell me if it doesn't feel right, and I'll stop," the Siren breathed. Gaige's wide eyes watched in rapt attention as the tattoos cascading down the entire left side of Maya's body began to glow, lighting the dark room in patches of blue and purple. Gaige could feel the electricity when a tiny ball of phase energy winked into existence a few inches above the bed, just outside the lips of her pussy.

Gaige gasped, and Maya's head shot up in alarm only for Gaige's hand, still slick with cum, to join Maya's on her thigh. "It feels right, it feels real freakin' right...aw, God..."

Maya licked her lips, hands wrapping around Gaige's quivering thighs. She took a steadying breath, then pulled forward.

Gaige let out a shuddering moan as the little sphere of force pushed up against her twat, spreading the lips and sending a hot, electric tingle to the flesh between them. Little wisps of purple licked at her clit, and she could barely control the thrusting of her hips. When one thrust parted her outer lips enough for part of the ball to slip inside, her eyes met Maya's with a look of feral lust. The Siren just grinned and tugged.

Gaige's hips began to roll as Maya's insistent pressure made the sphere slip farther and farther past her lips, stretching them wider and wider and tickling the sensitive flesh with its energy. Just when she thought her teenage pussy was stretched as wide as it could possibly be, the pressure snapped and the entire sphere slid inside her aching hole. The tingling energy coursing through the inner walls of her channel made Gaige throw her head back with a scream; since the ball was fixed in space, every movement of her madly-thrusting hips made it feel like it was fucking her in and out, harder and deeper with every motion.

Maya watched in awe as Gaige's pussy swallowed the sphere of translucent force, hips bucking and soaking pink lips parting on every downstroke to reveal a hint of purple light. The squishing and the sweet smell of Gaige's wetness were too much, and before Maya knew it her lips were descending on Gaige's hot, clenching twat. She groaned as her first taste of a woman's juices coated her tongue, hands holding tighter to Gaige's thighs as she dedicated her lips and tongue to the hot, sweet, soaking wet flesh.

When Gaige came, she came hard. Maya pulled back in surprise, sputtering as the spray of clear, fragrant pussy cream coated her face. She dismissed the phase orb, and Gaige's pert young ass dropped to the bed, hips still thrusting weakly as her twat spasmed, creamy cum still flowing.

When her breathing calmed, Gaige glanced up at the Siren, still perched nervously above her, face looking like she was about to bolt. The little inventor leaned up as far as she could, wrapping her arms around Maya's shoulders and pulling her in for a long, wet, grateful kiss.

"Holy crap," she gasped when they parted, the taste of her own cum on her lips. "I can't believe you've never done that before..."

Maya blushed. "Is that a good thing?"

Gaige had to chuckle. "What are you, kidding? It's a real freakin' good thing." As the blue-haired Siren's eyes tracked guiltily downward, Gaige's laughter faded. "I mean, is...is this a good thing?"

Maya took a deep breath, then smiled. "This was an amazing thing." She bit her lip nervously, eyes meeting Gaige's through fluttering lashes. "You think it could...be an amazing thing again some time?"

Gaige laughed again, this time in surprise. "Seriously? Bitch, try and stop me!"

The two women dropped to the bed, Gaige sprawled out on top of Maya's naked body, hands idly rubbing each other's skin as they bathed in afterglow. Gaige cleared her throat. "So...does it, like, count, doing it with a girl...or are we still virgins?"

Maya hummed thoughtfully. "You know, Axton should be back soon. We could always ask him..."

Gaige the Mechromancer and Maya the Siren, now the best of friends, shared a heated look, then a grin.


End file.
